


Soft Kitty

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is ill and requires a small favour from McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/2654.html?thread=2493534#t2493534) prompt at [st_xi_kink_meme](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/). If you're unfamiliar with The Big Bang Theory, [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIp77PUvLTE) is necessary viewing to understand the fic.

"When I was ill as a child, my mother would sing me a song," Spock says. His face is calm, but the slight green flush in his cheeks betrays his fever.

"That's nice," McCoy says absently, checking Spock's pulse. "I think we're going to wait this one out, Spock." He adjusts the sheets, making sure Spock is well-covered.

"I would be most appreciative if you were to sing the song for me, Doctor."

McCoy stops and glares at him. "I'm not going to sing you a song, dammit. Do I look like Uhura to you? I'm far too busy."

"It is a very short song and would not take up much of your time," Spock says serenely. "I can teach you how to sing it."

"Spock, I don't think—"

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur," Spock sings croakily. "Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr."

"Good god," McCoy says, closing his eyes briefly.

"I believe it is your turn, Doctor."

"Spock, I never agreed to sing your song."

"As a medical professional, I am sure you are aware of the placebo effect. As it happens, this song works as a very effective placebo and would undoubtedly aid in my recovery. Therefore, it is logical that you, as my doctor, would be eager to use any available treatment which is entirely risk-free."

McCoy sighs. "We're never telling anyone about this."

"Very well," Spock says. He curls his fingers in the edge of the sheet and closes his eyes.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty," McCoy sings half-heartedly. "Uh, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty—"

"Doctor, please stroke my hair," Spock says.

McCoy grits his teeth and reaches up to stroke Spock's hair. "Purr, purr, purr."


End file.
